In the pursuit of liberty
by Surfwriter
Summary: The Lord of Blacktyde meets a fair maid who changes his outlook entirely. And Westeros is about to be shaken up by a new foreign power. Gunpowder fic. Currently being rewritten. On hiatus. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

A/N 1:This has been rewritten as of 13/11/18. To Ara, the light of my life 😊

On a dark, stormy night a squadron of warships made their way to the outer realm of the westerlands, the wind and rain driving them on as if the drowned god himself were personally escorting them.

On one of the ships, Lord Bydern Blacktyde was personally going over the strategies his close chain of command were coming up with while receiving and sending messengers to relay their plans to the other ships via lantern signals.

With everything sorted out a while later, Bydern excused himself and went to get some fresh air. Travelling down the corridor he saw his various crew checking their weapons and mock fighting each other.

If you were to ask his most trusted friends what his attributes and personality were they'd say he was a credit to his house; shrewd, energetic, witty and a follower of the status quo. He was a young man, with black hair cut tidily, brown eyes that didn't miss a trick and an unremarkable nose and mouth.

Once outside in the turbulent wind and rain, he felt refreshed and ready for whatever may come. Going to the bow of the ship and returning the salutes his crew and junior officers gave to him, he saw Crakehall for the first time.

He'd read about the castle, terrain and inhabitants from reports sent by spies and rangers but with it looming ahead and in such foul weather, he felt a hint of doubt.

No, I won't let it show, Bydern thought fiercely, I'll just visualise the attack as it'll go. He pictured his ships each offering a salvo of broadsides in the castle's direction, mercilessly reducing their defenses.

Then, with a ship offering covering fire, the rest of his ships sailed and docked on the shore. With that, the men would begin to form up, officers and NCOs keeping them in line while issuing orders. The reserve ship would stop and join in shortly, while on shore the men there would fast march under covering musket and bow fire.

Victory was assured, his plan was tactically sound and allowed for enough wiggle room should things go wrong.

As it turned out, that was the result. Every man doing their part to dominate the battle and all while keeping disciplined as the adversary turned tail and ran or fought on desperately, their numbers ever dwindling.

Now only a few pockets of separated resistance was holding the ironborn and their allies off from total victory, but not for long.

As Bydern explored a recently captured section of the castle he came across a hidden door that his crew somehow missed. With a breath to prepare himself, he lifted his one-sided axe and brought it down, crashing close to the door lock.

After a few tries he pushed the door open and took in his surroundings. Seeing only a young woman standing frozen in fear with a bucket in her hands close to her chest, he walked over to her, keeping his intimidating mask on while brandishing his axe.

The woman was wearing a long dress colored green that may have been more prominent but repetitive washing had faded the color. Her hair was like liquid mahogany flowing down to her shoulders. Sea green eyes, a slightly large nose and lips that quirked up a little when relaxed, as if ready to bestow a smile at any moment, rounded out her features.

Snapping out of her fear and looking at the bucket in her hands, she flung it at him. He was moving out of the way when he was hit by slippery water, covering the whole front and side of him and making him drop his axe. Trying to get his footing back, he slipped and fell, hitting his head and making him see blurry images.

"Ahhh... " Bydern groaned, feeling nausea every time he tried to focus his eyes. He saw some one moving into vision and kneeling down, get something from their right side.

This is it, Bydern thought, I'm about to die. The anger he felt to be undone here gave him the strength to try and rise up, but after feebly trying to get up and looking like a landed fish, he gave up and fell back down with a soft splash.

He heard suppressed laughter coming from the person and, with his vision less erratic, distinguished that the sound was coming from the woman, covering her mouth with both her hands, one of which was holding a tablecloth.

"What's so funny?" he asked slowly, trying to get his thoughts in order. That fall must've scrambled my brain worse than I thought, he remarked silently.

"I've just never seen anyone flail so badly before." She replied still chuckling, the sound filling the room.

She got herself under control and leaning over him, cloth in hand, checked his head for any bumps or bleeding and clumsily drying his hair and face. When she felt nothing threatening but a small bump to his head, she got back up and moved to the door, barricading it as best she could.

When she had leaned over him, Bydern had been frozen by her captivating beauty, her caring expression and gentle treatment of him. She can't be that bad, Bydern thought, she could've killed me when I was disoriented. He couldn't understand why she'd still help him when she was threatened like that a moment ago.

The more he thought about it the more he got confused. He let out a growl of frustration and closed his eyes. Trying to still his turbulent thoughts.

A moment later he heard her move back to his side. "I just wanted to close the door so none of your raiders could barge in and see you this way. They'd surely laugh at you." She said truthfully. "I've seen the struggle for power you nobles get up to, and I can tell which choices can be beneficial and which ones aren't."

Hearing her wise words, he finally snapped out of his thoughts and opened his eyes, seeing her look at him. "You're very perceptive." He appreciated. "What's your name? So I can recall the flower who doesn't only attract with her beauty but also offers such fragrant breaths."

She blushed slightly before saying, "my name's Darnella and I'm not as wise as you may think. Are you going to hurt me?" she whispered fearfully.

"No," Bydern replied thoughtfully, "you helped me. And there's just something special about you that I don't what to see get lost to the evils of the world. I'm still a little sore right now but I'll make sure you come to no harm in my care." He stated honestly. "My name's Bydern by the way."

They gazed into each others eyes seeing honesty, fear and something more. That was all she needed to see to trust him, and standing up and offering her hand, he grabbed onto it like a lifeline.

With help from her he got his footing back and offered her his cloak in exchange, hiding her features from the ransacked world she'd suddenly found herself in. And together, with an arm around each other, they cleared the door and made their way outside.

A/N 2: If you have the time please review my work and let me know what you think, good or bad. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: GOT is not my thing

A/N: This chapter has been updated on 11/11/18.

Going through the hallway and down the stairs, they saw ironborn raiders scattered about, rounding up prisoners and looking for valuables, amidst the wreckage of war.

Feeling her shaking slightly, he spoke low to her while squeezing her shoulder.

"I know you're scared Darnella but just think of something else; something to take your mind off of this."

After a moment she looked at him and asked, "What will happen to me and the other prisoners now?"

Speaking from the heart, he whispered, "You've helped me so I sort of owe you a debt. If you're willing, you can join my crew and be free to forge your own path. The servants and vagabond soldiers could be free like you if they're loyal and strong, otherwise they'll be servants for me and my allies. The nobles will be ransomed off or they can languish in their cells."

"Ohhh..." Darnella exclaimed, her gaze turning downwards.

After a while, just walking in silence, each with their own thoughts, they were interrupted by the sound of metal clanging on metal and panting breaths, getting closer as they walked forward. A tall, strong knight, decked out in chain mail was swinging a steel long sword at 2 reavers while blocking their answering blowing with his round shield.

There were a few men already killed on both sides. This seemed to be one of the last pockets of resistance remaining. One of the reavers swung his sword in frustration, leaving him exposed to a sword in the guts. As the man fell off the knight's sword, said knight saw Bydern and the cloaked Darnella. Positioning himself so he can see both attackers, he kept fighting the last reaver close to him.

"I know that knight," Darnella spoke softly for only Bydern to hear, while hoping the cloak's hood covered her slightly blushing features. "He's name is Ser Devan Rivers, and he's a riverland knight, part of an envoy visiting Crakehall." She spoke haltingly, thinking of the gossip she'd heard and the talks they'd had. "Can you please not let him be killed. He's been kind to me and I'd be very upset if he died." She spoke, saying the last part with a choked sob.

Hearing the catch and sadness in her voice, he whispered, "Don't be sad Darnella, I'll make sure he's alive." After saying that, he leaves her side while drawing his two swords and making his way to the current battle. Speaking of which the two are giving each other everything they've got, clashing arms strongly and swiftly, entering a pattern of slash or thrust, block or feint, and starting all over again.

Joining in, Bydern had a few goes himself. He could tell Ser Devan was a seasoned veteran and it would not be an easy fight. "I've got this Kryften," He told the reaver, as they separated from their foe, "why don't you go find some easier loot than this bastard, and I'll share the loot with you when I finish this one."

"Thank you Lord Blacktyde, I will." Letting out a tired breath, he departed. "Do you really think you can take on me? Even with your friend over there, I'll be walking over both your corpses in no time." He retorted venomously, a sneer on his face. Darnella was shocked for a bit, then remembered she was wearing her hood.

Pulling it back, the light of the sun framing and enhancing her startling features, she said, "It's me Devan, please don't fight anymore, even though I don't know warfare I can see this is a lost cause."

She took a deep breath before adding further, "I don't want you to be one of the many corpses I've seen so far," she pleaded, tears shining in her eyes and sadness leaking into her voice. "You've treated me like a friend," she went on, "I don't know what I'd do with myself if you..."

She couldn't take it anymore and let those tears she'd been holding back fall, sobbing sadly, as images of the times he'd helped her out when a knight or guard made an obscene pass at her, tried to abuse her physically or mentally, and the talks they'd had with him just listening to her when she just wanted to talk or let her feelings out.

Those times when he'd make her laugh or just give her a small present himself or through his squire playing through her mind. To be interrupted by seeing his kind eyes and expressive face turn lifeless and dull for eternity.

Both men were captivated by her beauty and soul, like time was standing still just for this moment. However they both knew that was not true, time waits for no man; or woman for that matter.

"Ok Darnella, I'll do as you say just come with me now please." He says softly and gently, sheathing his sword and making come on motions with his hand. Bydern, anger on his features, said, "How can you defend her? In case you hadn't notice my men have swarmed all over this castle." He stated matter of factly. "And there's a better chance of you escaping without her."

Without her...

"You're right, of course, but I won't give her up to the likes of you!" he stated fiercely, redrawing his sword and taking a guard position. "If you want her back come get her." Bydern retorted back, also raising his swords.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading this. Let me know what you think in a review whether it's good or bad. Cheers.


	3. Chapter 3

Usual disclaimer: I don't own game of thrones

"Oh come on Devan and Bydern, please don't fight like this." She pleaded, wiping her tears with a handkerchief.

"I want to test this guy out," Devan said, pointing to Bydern, "see if he can defend you better than me." They started circling each other and looking for any signs of weakness. Bydern suddenly slipped on something, Devan going for the strike.

Faster than thought possible Bydern recovered and, parrying that strike, made one of his own. Devan was just fast enough to block it with his shield.

Why do I have to be in the middle of two testosterone fueled, hotheads? Darnella thought, as the duel went on. An exasperated expression crossing her features.

Devan tried to shield bash at him, but Bydern jumped back then closing the distance again spat a glob at Devan, making him flinch in disgust and while he was unprepared that moment, Bydern used both swords to knock his opponent sword away. Unarmed, Devan started to retreat, picking up a sword from a slain Tully soldier.

This is a little heavier and unbalanced than I would like, Devan thought, but beggars can't be choosers.

Bydern went on the offensive again, swinging and parrying with murderous efficiency. If this keeps up I'll die, Devan thought, fear infecting him now. Looking at Darnella, he saw the look of worry she had on. Goodbye my friend. I'm glad that I met you, he silently told her.

Back to the battle, Bydern and Devan ended up hilt to hilt, each striving to overpower the other. Then Bydern had a smirk on his face and, angling his sword partly, he disarmed Devan again. His sword falling 8 meters away as Bydern put the tip of his sword to Devan's throat.

"Do with me what you will, but do it quickly." Devan asked calmly, his hand shaking a little at his side. Looking at Darnella, who was walking over with a plea in her eyes, Bydern lowered his swords and told Devan to get his sword and get out of here.

"Might I have a word with Darnella before I go?" Devan asked, holding his breath. "Sure, just don't take too long." Bydern warned when he saw Darnella nod her head. He went a distance away to leave them alone.

"I just want you to know..." They both said at the same time. They both chuckled slightly before Darnella said, "I'll miss you a lot, she smiled at him before pulling him into a hug. He felt the strength and love there, reinforcing her words. Pulling back he asked why she wanted to go with seawater lover there.

They both broke out laughing before she took a breath and a moment to think before replying. "As a servant of a minor house I can see I won't be able to live my life to the fullest, so instead I want to shape my future with my own hands."

When Devan nodded slowly, Darnella added, "I mean just because one person was born in to a family of power and another to a poor family it shouldn't dictate how they live the rest of their lives and be blocked from the mighty few that rule the top from doing what they want, who they want to be friends with and..."

Darnella blushed, looking away from Devan, before continuing to speak her mind, "Who they love and want to spend the rest of their life with." She finished hastily, flustered.

Devan was absolutely speechless. All those times they'd chatted, sure she'd sometimes expressed her views on the current feudal system and he knew she was passionate about it before and he was sympathetic and agreed with her.

But the one question that stopped and made them think was what could we replace it with. And they had no answer, so they just dreamed. A dream where everyone could be free and pursue what they'd want.

But what really stopped him in his tracks was her indirect love confession. He'd always thought of her as brimming with energy and full of life. Those qualities attracted him to her along with her personality and the way a room would light up even if she was just wearing a drab maid outfit and her face was without makeup.

Those times when one of his fellow knights or a guardsman would harass her, he felt the need to defend her and keep her light from extinguishing. He'd seen it happen with many people before and didn't want that for her.

If he was honest with himself he loved her too but he was a hedge knight and couldn't give her the comfort he wanted for her. And he knew that travelling on secret missions, she'd be so lonely staying at their home. So he'd always tapped down on those feelings.

"I... " He struggled with himself, wanting to express his love for her too, but knowing that they may never see each other again and confessing it now would hurt her. He wanted her to be happy so...

"I'll miss you too, Darnella, I'll miss our talks and your beautiful smile." Devan says, steady of voice, while his mind was still in turmoil.

Her face saddened a little, but a small grin was brought back up. "Make sure whatever you do now, give it your best shot and keep making friends with people, high and low. Goodbye Devan, we may meet again someday." She smiled bravely and began to walk back to Bydern waved her over.

"Bye for now Darnella, I'll make sure we see each other again." Devan promises, as he turns and begins to walk away, knowing a secret entrance not far from here.

A/N: I just came up with this in one sitting😊 If you have anything that can improve this series, please don't be shy to add them to your review, which I really appreciate. Thanks


	4. Chapter 4

Watching as Devan walked away, Bydern turned his gaze upon Darnella. She's sad, he thought, seeing the tell tale signs like her sorrowful eyes and downcast demeanour.

"Hey," Bydern spoke cheerfully, hoping his mood would carry on to her, "why are dornishfolk so promiscuous? Because if someone takes one of their lovers they still have others." He chuckled heartily while she cracked a grin.

Pulling her hood back on for her and draping his arm on her shoulder again, he asked her what hobbies she liked. "I like...liked to help cookie with the food," she sighed before continuing on, "and sometimes with her permission I'd make a small sample of a new dish and invite anyone in the kitchen to try it."

She scrunched up her face as she thought of her failures, but then relaxed and had a small smile on her lips as she also saw her successes and the joy and wonder it brought to her friends.

Seeing her smile like that made Bydern proud of himself, and he asked her could she make up a meal for him and his crew, trying to persuade her for it.

"Well... I don't know. I've got a lot to do," she sarcastically remarked, "and cooking on a ship's like the lord of white harbour going for a stroll, all shifting and rolling." She chuckled merrily, seeing Bydern laugh as well and shaking slightly from the humor.

"Ok. I'll make something for all of you," she relented, a devious smile crossed her face for a second before looking back up to him in an inquisitive manner. "What do you do besides pillaging and plundering? I mean surely you're not a workaholic like Varys?

"Hmm... I like big butts and I cannot lie." Bydern chuckled, seeing the confusion Darnella displayed. "Just fooling with you. I like to have a game of axes and just drink and have fun. I'm an avid book reader."

"My favourites being historical sagas and iron islands ledger, a monthly book on adventures, editorial pieces, illustrations from would be artists from all over... you guessed it the islands."

They kept on chatting like this along the way, with laughter in between as jokes were fired. And soon they arrived at the harbor, six large ships occupying the docks as well as other smaller craft.

"That ship is mine." Bydern explained, pointing out the vessel with his hand. A strong looking vessel (built like a frigate), agile and well looked after upfront. Three gunports and cannons were divided between the gundeck on each side, evenly distributing weight and recoil force. With two masts with crosstrees divided thrice throughout and covered in square sails, she was a fast ship. A lanteen sail flying above a big axe figurehead completed her.

"This is Sea Splitter," Bydern says proudly, "she's been with me for 4 years now. We've been through many adventures together and I make sure to take care of her." He's eyes showing a fondness for the ship.

"But anyway I'll settle you in and inform the crew that you're not to be disturbed and post guards for you." He says, a thoughtful look on his face. Walking up and on they see the main deck of the ship, things slightly haphazard but otherwise it looked good.

Going down the hatch, the corridors were dark and musty in contrast to the fresh air and sunlight outside. Seeing many doors, with Bydern explaining their purpose or who was currently using them, they explored the galley, crew sleeping quarters, gundeck with the accompanying cannons and the supply room.

They arrived close to the back of the ship (from what Bydern said). And going to one of the last doors, he opened it with a flourish,and said, "this will be your room for the rest of the voyage." Looking inside, Darnella could see that it was larger than most of the officer cabins but that was all that was different.

It had the same wooden sea chest, plain wardrobe, a hammock hanging on the left, with a couple of wooden buckets covered in tar and no windows or portholes. The only light, a glass jar with a metal handle at the top was filled with glowing seaweed, illuminating the room brightly.

I'll have to ask Bydern how it can glow so strongly, Darnella thought silently, her eyes hypnotised by the sight.

Startled when Bydern shook her gently on the shoulder, he said, voice slightly tinged with worry, "you don't want to be staring at that too long. It can take your attention away and before you know it a whole day has passed or more."

Bydern informed, a rueful look cast on him. "I had the same thing happen to me a few times, just don't stare directly at it. After a few times you'll know what to do, unless you're drunk or daydreaming that is."

"Now I know you must be tired but I have one more room to show you. It's this way." Taking her hand, he guided her to the last door of the corridor that was different from the others. On it was a wooden carving of a kraken and numerous smaller squids wrapping around and swarming a ship.

It's beautiful, Darnella thought, speechless, moving her hand to trace one of the designs. It was very exquisite with even the smallest attention to detail done rightly. "This is my room." Bydern spoke proudly. "If you need anything my door's open, unless I'm in a meeting or other stuff like that."

Saying that, he opened the door and allowed her to walk through. Looking around the room, it was kind of a let down after seeing the door. It was the largest room she'd seen on the ship, but half of it was taken over by a plain long table in front of her with the accompanying chairs neatly arranged throughout.

There were some framed old maps and hand drawings hanging on the walls but that was all the color the room had. The same hammock, chest, wardrobe and other basics of the rooms were there, occupying the left side.

"So what do you think?" he asked, with a slightly nervous look and softly fidgeting hands by his side.

"It's nice, from what I've seen it'd make any old lord proud." She replied cheekily, a grin growing on her lips.

Looking mockingly irritated, Bydern spoke in an old man's voice, "I'll have you know I'm 29 sonny and just don't want to clutter my life with meaningless drivel."

They both chuckled at that. The impression was so uncanny. After a while he casually said.

"Now I'll leave you to your rest and see about marshalling and informing the crew and handling the business side of plundering. And I haven't forgotten about washing. I'll be more irresistible to you than I already am." Bydern jokingly says, giving her a wink as he makes his way out.

Rolling her eyes with a smile on her lips, she closed the door behind her and walked to her room, once inside she tried getting on the hammock but fell over.

With an irritated look clouding her face, she thought wrathfully, curse you Bydern for not showing me how to get in. She could imagine him chuckling at her expense for leaving those details out.

After a few tries she finally got the hang of it and climbed in, the gentle rocking of the ship and sound of the waves lightly hitting the hull drifting her off to sleep.

A/N: Just to let you all know, new chapters will now be posted once a week or earlier if lucky. Cheers all


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This story has been updated 17/11/18

Walking through the corridors of the ship, Bydern casually checked if everything was in order. After 10 minutes he was in the crew's sleeping area, looking it over vaguely and seeing hammocks... Wait, Bydern thought, did I show Darnella how to get in one of those?

He couldn't recall. Damn, I knew I'd forgotten something, he cursed mentally, guess I'll have to make it up to her. With a dejected sigh, he moved on to the galley and supply room before exiting through the hatchway.

Feeling and smelling the steady breeze, he again thanked the drowned god for giving him this life. Going over to the railing close to the gangway, he saw the smoking, destitute castle before his eyes.

With black plumbs of smoke and various scattered things making it look like the very picture of defeat.

Taking his horn, that was hanging around his neck, he blew on it once. OOOOOO. He then turned the horn mouthpiece 90 degrees and after wait for 3 seconds he blew on it again producing a different, louder sound. HHOOOO.

Within 20 minutes almost everyone was gathered around, each gripping onto or dropping the loot they were carrying. "My brothers. My sisters." Bydern proclaimed loudly, sweeping his gaze on all of them.

"Each of you have done well to take the castle and loot it as fast as you have. Nobody could ask for a better crew to command. I want you all to be ready to set sail in 30 minutes. And officers, I want you to join me in my cabin when your feet hit the deck, no objections. You may go and prepare now."

He finished, watching as the crowd swiftly departed or started climbing the boardwalk. Looking to see if any of his more reliable and trustworthy crew were a part of the climbers. Spotting two, he gestured to them to stand by him and, once they were close whispered...

"Symon, and you as well Meloria, I want you to guard someone I'd like to keep safe and show her the ropes when I'm not there. Her name's Darnella and she's a captive from this raid."

He looked at the both of them, seeing faint surprise there and many questions and doubts. "I'll answer any valid questions you have, but I will not be swayed away from this course of action." He said stubbornly.

Meloria spoke up first, sensing her master was serious and shutting down the deviating train of thought that had begun. "Lord Blacktyde, I won't wait on her like a land-born maid, if she wants something she can get it herself."

Seeing the hint of steel in her eyes, he replied, "I wouldn't want you to act like that for her, she needs to look after herself. She wants to be more independent anyway, since she'll be your fellow shieldmate in a few months time."

Another shadow of doubt crossed Meloria's face but she kept quiet and just nodded once in acknowledgement.

Symon spoke next the question on both their minds. "What did she used to do? Does she have any experience in battle?"

Bydern answered steadily, "She used to be a maid, working in the kitchens to looking after noblepersons in their time of need."

Well at least she's not a dainty finger, Symon grudgingly thought, I don't want to be a part of a melodramatic play. "That's acceptable captain. But I make no qualms about being rough with her!"

After nodding, Bydern walked back to the hatchway, Symon and Meloria following in his wake.

"So what do we teach or show her first?" Symon questioned, with an attentative look at the captain.

"After she's had her rest and changed into a new set of clothes," Bydern replied, "I want you to give her a hand while in the kitchen as she cooks and see about instilling in her the basics of ironborn life."

Leading the way down the corridors, he casually enquired, "Did you get anything notable while you were looting?"

Meloria showed him an exquisite dagger, with a large sapphire set in the base of the hilt. The handle was pattern-wrought with gold and silver spiraling through it and the blade looked like it was crafted by a master weaponsmith.

"That's a nice find Meloria, can I take a closer look at it?" Bydern asked. After receiving the dagger from her, he looked at it in the were-light and held it while in a defensive stance, feeling the even balance and practical grip.

He returned it to her and hoped it would serve her well. Symon handed him a book on Westerosi music with a faded cover and wrinkly pages. "This book was written by Herbert the Gallucian, a bard of great renown from Essos to Westeros. His songs filled many a triarch's or high lord's hallowed halls. I'm looking to get inspiration for songs from this book."

Flicking through the pages, Bydern saw some songs he knew well and others he'd never heard of, This could be as valuable as any gold, silver or jewels we find, he thought, a way to a person's head and heart can also be through song and if Symon would allow the songs he creates to be sung we'd gain renown and allies. He made a mental note to keep up to date with Symon's songwriting and suggest to him a diplomatic position when he was ready.

Handing it back to Symon where he put it in his satchel bag, Bydern asked for their opinions on the start of the battle and thereafter.

"Everything was well planned, but there were still some unforeseen events. Luckily you and your officers leadership and experience dampened those consequences to a minimum." Symon replied thoughtfully.

Meloria nodded her head and added, "The iron rangers were particularly effective at scouting the terrain, setting up ambushes and stopping any messengers or survivors from escaping."

Small talking as they walked, they finally got to Darnella's door. "She's currently napping," he whispered, "so just quietly guard the door until she wakes up." He wrote a note from some spare parchment, that told Darnella these people could be trusted. He handed this to them along with his cloak pin Darnella had worn with his cloak.

"Now I need to make sure we're ready to leave. I'll send a messenger if anything changes." He told the two of them softly.

They both nodded and Bydern turned to get to his room, grabbing a few things before walking past them again, a slight smile and nod their way before going further up a passageway.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This chapter has been updated 17/11/18

As Bydern stared at the bar of soap and heard the quietness of the lake, he once again had a hint of regret that his crew would think less of him for being clean this way. He dove under the lake then got out and scrubbed himself with the soap as he contemplated his troubles. His scouts had found this lake and he'd checked it out. On a spur of the moment he decided to clean himself up for her, thinking it'd win her over more.

Finding his mind increasingly in turmoil he decided to stop his mental struggle and to just relax and enjoy the water and his surroundings. After his body was covered head to toe, he dove again underwater and, breaking the surface, he did some laps enjoying the rush of water and the air cooling his skin.

After getting out of the lake, drying himself and putting on clothes, he made his way back to the ship.

To his relief, the crew he saw didn't care one way or another and just got about their day. Standing on the quarterdeck, he saw all of his crew trickling by. Dropping plunder to the treasure hold, they then went to work preparing the ship to sail.

With Bydern and his chosen men shouting orders they were now underway, the ship cutting the water smoothly and quietly. Leaving his current officer of the watch to oversee things, the rest of his officers made their way to his cabin.

Seeing that Darnella's door was unguarded, he assumed they were taking a more extensive tour of the ship, as he made his way to his room and opened the door. Taking the head chair and likewise his officers taking their seats based on seniority and rank, they quickly fell into discussing the lead-up, middle and end of the fight.

After brainstorming ideas around the room and tallying up the plunder for a while longer they relaxed as the important business was out of the way.

When they all left, he took out an old book on iron islands life. With that in hand he made his way into Darnella's room.


	7. Chapter 7

Strolling through the hallway, Bydern came upon Darnella's unguarded door. _Where could Symon and Meloria be?_ He wondered silently. Knocking on the door, he waited, listening for any sign that she was in there.

Hearing nothing, he went searching, deducing that her companions were showing her around the ship.

Hearing the sounds of a happy crew as the ship steadily made its way out to sea, he guessed it was from the crew's quarters and made his way there, reasoning that it was likely that the people he was looking for were there or, failing that, people there would've seen them as they left.

As the lighting got brighter and the music and chatter got louder, he walked through the crowd and searched for three particular faces, as he casually replied to members of his crew who greeted him.

Seeing Darnella, Symon and Meloria sitting around a table with other people laughing, joking and chatting. He decided to let them be and made his way to the hatch, seeing and replying to people as he passed by.

Once out into the sea air, he made his way to the quarterdeck, casually keeping an eye on what everyone was doing. Walking up the stairs to his lieutenant of the watch, he asked for him to report.

"Some sailors were found to be drunk when they were on duty. I've stripped them of their spirit ration and ordered them to the brig for a day so they can sober up and think of their poor action." That lieutenant replied, watching the deck crew go about their business all the while.

"Very good, Mr Welling. I'll leave it to you." Bydern commended, moving away from the quarterdeck and down the stairs as he did a sweep of the ship.

After a while he went back down the hatchway, stepping out of the light and allowing the darkness to swallow him. I think they should be back by now, Bydern speculated, and if they're not I'll just head on back to my room and read a book or practice my swordsmanship.

Making his way through the crew quarters, he noted that Darnella and her companions were not there. Travelling along, he got to thinking why she made him feel so spellbound and relaxed around her company.

 _I know I shouldn't be this way,_ he pondered reflectively _, and maybe it has something to do with my fall, he thought, I've only known her for a few hours but I can help it when I'm around her._

Snapping out of his fascination, he continued on his way, until he spotted Darnella's companions at her door and, catching up with them briefly while they informed her of a visitor, he opened the door and went in.

She was sitting on her sea chest, curiously looking at him as he made his way into the room.

"So what have you been doing Darnella? I noticed you guys were in the crew quarters relaxing and enjoying yourselves. It's good that you can get along with some of my crew while you're on board. Now," Bydern says, showing the book in his hand, "I've got a bit of reading for you."

Saying that he sits down on the sea chest next to her. "It's so you can know the culture and customs of your new home." _And if you still accept being a part of us after reading through this,_ Bydern thought silently.

As they read the book, she found out that the ironborn had, in the last ten years, developed a moral code of decency that entwined with their seafaring culture. Being sent an embassy at that time by a foreign land, who had long metal tubes large and small that shot out fire, smoke and death, they'd been quickly cowed.

Since then they'd been minimally outfitted with their conqueror's weapons and technology. But had to pay the price of losing some of their old ways and adopting strange new ones on top of being the subject of another nation.

Not that most of them would complain, if they were honest with themselves, since they were the black sheep of the seven kingdoms, always treated with disdain and only called upon as a last resort.

Now they had the means to redeem themselves and rise, high and faster than they could on their own.

"So I think that's enough for one day," Bydern interrupted, turning slightly to her. "I'll leave this book with you and have a few others sent shortly. I know it's boring when you're holed up in your cabin with nothing to do or if you're trying to sleep and can't. A good book, I've found, can remedy that." He states, a kindly smile and light in his eyes.

 _He's so perfect,_ she thought, her eyes captured by his _, I don't deserve him and his help. If there's a way I can repay him I will._ Looking at his captivating lips and the mystery hidden beyond, she knew what she could gift him with.

 _I wonder if he'll still accept my kiss since I kept putting him off,_ she thought hesitatingly, before just giving in and getting closer and kissing him deeply, tentatively exploring his mouth with her tongue.

Feeling him relax and returning her kiss with the same relish, she relaxed, letting herself get lost in the moment.

After a while of bliss they separated, each gathering their breath back. "You're a good kisser, Darnella." Bydern says wistfully, "I wish I could spend all my time with you and find out what other surprises you have. But...duty calls..."

Bydern hesitates as he's at the door, turning back with a last glance and a grin on his face before closing the door behind him.


End file.
